Mercy Bennet
Mercy Bennet was an LAPD detective. She was active during Trinity, and investigated the eco-terrorist part of the G8 conspiracy, and was the acting liaison between CTU and the LAPD during Cat's Claw. Trinity Bennett passed on the information regarding the death of Abdul al-Hassan to Jamey Farrell at CTU, which prompted Jack Bauer to be able to stop an attack on the Pope. After Trinity Mercy investigated a mysterious murder of prominent executive Gordon Gleed, a logging industry maven a month before the Cat's Claw Operation. She thought the situation was more suspicious than it appeared, but her peers encoruaged her to drop her questions. Cat's Claw Mercy came to Jack Bauer, with whom she had a burgeoning relationship with that had gone no further than dinner. She provided him the information on the Earth Liberation Front, to which Jack, much like many other federal groups-- referred to as nothing more than "granola heads"; they were in fact, a well-connected group of anonymous individuals using nicknames from the book The Monkey Wrench Gang, of which she had read. Thanks to a tip from her inside contact known as "Willow", she trailed a female suspect named Frankie, only to end up kidnapped, covered with a hood and tossed into a van. She managed to fight back, but was rendered unconscious. She woke up in a safehouse of the Monkey Wrench Gang, and overheard that they would kill her soon enough. Managing to free herself, she subdued one of the individuals, but in the struggle released a number of vials filled with the two different strains of the Cat's Claw virus. Both Frankie and the ELF leader "Seldom-Seen Smith" took off running, and eventually split up. Mercy, having her legs fall asleep while being tied up, barely managed to keep pace with the eco-terrorist leader, but he eventually disappeared into the G8 protest crowd in downtown Los Angeles. She managed to re-acquire him, and was led to his house, where she called for backup-- but not before Frankie had arrived earlier and bludgeoned Smith to near death. Bennet learned from him in his dying breaths a series of numbers, and from his notes about the virus. She connected events to a private meeting between the U.S. President Harry Barnes and the Chinese Premier Xu Boxiong later that evening. She arrived at the meeting, recognizing a waiter as one of the members of the ELF back at the safehouse. He managed to release the virus before being apprehended, exposing the world leaders to the deadly toxin. Mercy goes with Jack and her contact Willow (revealed to be undercover agent Ted Ozersky working for CTU) to locate the three individuals who could create the antidote to Cat's Claw. She located their personal information from the page numbers of Smith's copy of the Monkey Wrench Gang novel found in his house, correlating them with the numbers he had muttered earlier. After the first two chemists are killed by the Middle Eastern terrorist group working in conjunction with ELF, Mercy, Jack and Ted trailed the final individual to a boat dock, where Mercy performed reconnaissance, looking for terrorists that were likely to arrive. After Jack manages to rescue the girl from terrorists, Mercy and Ted took her to the Santa Monica Airport where Smith's notes on creating the antivirus were kept. Ted noticed a large boil on her skin, symptoms that the virus she was exposed to has reached a critical state. Mercy requested to Ted to speak to Jack in her final moments, and provided him with the antivirus she had discovered earlier, unaware as to what it was until recently. She died inside of a hangar, knowing that she had saved millions of lives; Jack could not begin thank her enough for sacrificing herself time and again this entire day, ultimately paying the price with her own life. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Trinity characters Category:Cat's Claw characters Category:Police officers Category:Deceased characters